


A Study of Friends

by liege



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liege/pseuds/liege
Summary: AU where Asami, lonely, introverted girl, trying her absolute best, literally studied up on how to make friends.





	A Study of Friends

 

“Right, look them in the eye and…,” Asami muttered in front her mirror, her ruby lips stretching into a toothy grin, while she inclined her face slightly, her narrowed green eyes shone at an imaginary acquaintance in the mirror.

“How are YOU doing?” She asked mirror-Asami, at what she hoped was a friendly, high pitched tone that she heard what other more normal, societal girls do.

                But what came out was a barely legible falsetto and Asami had to clamp her mouth shut because she never thought that she can produce a harpy screech of this frequency.

                “Damn it...,” she complained with gritted teeth, since she has to keep up her grin for mirror-Asa- _an acquaintance_ , for another….

                Asami peeked at her smartwatch perched on a desk next to her.

                _10 minutes._

Her eyes--having lost 20% of its hydration because of the sheer willpower of trying to keep a friendly expression—darted back to her mirror. What she looked like now reminded her of a party she went to years ago in college, and in her effort of looking cool and approachable, not only had she accidently shut down the power grid of a whole sector of the suburban college town just to impress some skater guys and effectively ruined freshie’s night at sorority darling Olivia’s house ( _everybody likes Olivia)_ , but also in a seemingly unrelated case, made the star football player break up with his girlfriend because he found out that she’s allergic to his pet cat. How did she abscond all the way from one side of the continent to the other after this, you ask? By offering the best attempt at a smile as she could, then jumped on an Uber right away to the airport while deleting her newly created social media accounts.

                The memory still stings until this day. Asami could never forget that she abandoned that dog filter in Snapchat to fit in a sophisticated Ivy school where everyone seems to pop into existence with cups of coffee from indie shops and slouchy cotton polyester blend clothes.

                Certain that today’s “How to tell if a person has a friendly smile” practice from “How to know if someone is genuinely friendly towards you” is a complete F-, she sighed, closed the Wikihow tab and stuffed her laptop and books inside her bag. She exited her dorm and out into the cool dark night, the fresh air filled her lungs while thoughts swirled around in her head. _If only thoughts could age like fine wine._ Asami lamented, figuring that going to the library to spend some time studying ahead—a.k.a. doing what she does best—would be a good distraction from her totally failing at being a human.

                Asami plopped down onto a cushy chair in the warm study nook. She was pretty much alone in the library, since it was late at night and 3 whole month away from finals. Nobody would have the urgency to study at this time, save for Asami, who could hear the distant sound of loud music and ravings from the dorms nearby. Hearing footsteps and hushed laughter, she pulled her thoughts back together and tried to focus her eyes, swimming in tears on her physics textbook. She had read about electromagnetism since she was 10—she had nothing else to do—but she opened the book anyway, because everyone goes to the library to look at textbooks, right?

                After a minute of trying to get past a page, her nagging thoughts and the distant sound of the social life she craved urged her to open up her laptop again and back to her “extra-curricular” studies.

                “Excuse me?” Asami heard someone say, but she brushed it off since she knew nobody around her, and assumed that it wasn’t directed to her.

                “Sorry, but are you Asami Sato?” the voice asked again, this time being directed at Asami’s back.

                Upon hearing her name, Asami froze in disbelief. _Someone actually knows me?_ She whipped her head so fast that she might get a whiplash, and she was graced by a beautiful blue eyed woman dressed in a bomber jacket with Vans, her hands balled in her jean pockets. Asami tried to swallow the lump in her throat while trying to recall “ _How to give a good first impression_ ”, but nothing came out as the girl smiled— _oh what a nice smile_ —and invited herself to the seat beside Asami, eyeing the splayed open textbook and her haphazard stationery.

                “Hey, I’m Korra and I—“ the girl began, before her eyes shifted from Asami’s red face to her laptop.

                “Wait, seriously? I thought you’re doing homework but you’re just looking at… “ _how to greet your friends”?”_ Korra’s eyes scanned the screen, her face contorting to hold back the laughter rapidly rising within her. Asami hid under her open physics textbook, hoping that the over-priced bundle of paper would absorb her into its pages.

                _Question 10 is based off Diagram 10.2, human disaster Asami Sato. Using Kirchoff’s Law, calculate the total of ways that her situation would get even worse._

“It-it’s a rouge redirect, okay! I clicked on Youtube!” she retorted, her hands reaching out for her laptop but Korra swept it away from her.

                “Wow Sato, with this amount of reading, you could earn an extra credit on Wikihow browsing!” Korra laughed, her finger scrolled through Asami’s reading history. “How to approach people, how to make lasting friendships, how to—woops, wasn’t supposed to see that! Uh…How to make tapas for new friends…”

                “Hey, stop it! I mean it!” Asami shouted while her hand shot to Korra’s shoulder. She meant to pull the prying girl to face her, but she inadvertently squeezed on solid muscle. Before she could marvel at her physique, quotes from “ _how to make small talk”_ ready, Korra flinched noticeably and literally just, jumped away from Asami.

                Asami still had her hand in the air where Korra’s shoulder was, but the look of pure fear in Korra’s eyes as she clutched the laptop to her chest formed a sinking feeling in Asami’s guts.

                “Oh fuck, I’m so sor-“ Asami cursed before she could stop herself.

                Korra’s eyes instantly moulded from one of fear to amusement, but her face still carried lingering shock.

                “Hah! Knew it! You’re not that stuck up after all!” Korra exclaimed as she pointed a finger at the blushing Asami.

                “J-just give me back my stuff, and leave me alone! Y-you,” Asami thought hard, recalling _“Telling off bullies”_ years ago. “Sad, insecure inferiority complex!”

                That only made Korra burst out in laughter as she sank to her knees, the silver laptop sliding out of her arms as if to escape and return to its owner.

                “Seriously? Who calls people _that?_ ” the blue-eyed girl hooted.

                Asami picked up her laptop while fighting back tears beading in her eyes. She was preparing to leave the room, and possibly yet another college, when Korra called out.

                “Hey, wait! Wait! I was just joking! HEY!”

                Asami ignored her, hoping her legs could carry her out of this miserable place without buckling under the bad, repressed memories resurfacing within her. _Just another bully. Just walk away Asami, walk away. They’re nothing worth thinking about, nothing to be-_

“Asami, wait! Wait up, please!” Korra continued, her laughter completely gone. Her tone was serious this time, and it made Asami slow down her tracks. She was about to give in and glance backwards before she was hit by a blur of blue, then collapsed onto the floor which was thankfully newly carpeted.

                “DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST **TACKLE** ME?” Asami exclaimed. She tried pushing Korra off her, but the girl cemented her position by planting her palms into the carpet.

                “Oh sorry, habit.” Korra grinned sheepishly, but made no move to get up. “But please hear me out though!”

                “Fine! But… get OFF me!”Asami pushed again, this time with tears flowing out for real. “She folded her legs underneath her while she inspected her laptop. _Damn you, tears._

“Hey, I’m really sorry! That was so, _so_ insensitive! Ugh, I get really… reckless sometimes.”

                Asamii raised an eyebrow.

                “Okay, most of the time. Here, I’m really, really sorry. If you don’t want to speak to me ever again, I’ll understand.” Korra took off her jacket and attempted to dab away the tears without ruining Asami’s makeup. Seeing as Asami wasn’t responding, she presumed the worst.

                “I’ll… just go then. You can keep the jacket though, it’s getting really cold out.” Korra muttered, swallowing the long speech she was about to say while getting back on her feet.

                “Wait.”

                Korra stopped in her tracks instantly. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly turned on her heel, hands in her pockets. She slowly approached the seated woman gingerly, as if Asami would spontaneously combust. Korra sat a few inches away from her, giving Asami a few moments to aggressively palm away her tears.

                “Well, you’re the only one in years that is willing to talk to me,” Asami began, her voice hoarse. Korra softened when she cast her red rimmed eyes at her. “So I’ll just take everything that I can get at this point.”

                Korra laughed humorlessly. _Anything to get her to speak to me, especially since I gave her the douchebag treatment earlier on._

“I know it may sound weird but… I kinda know you before this.”

                Asami looked at her questioningly, still not quite recovered from her crying fit.

                Korra rubbed her neck sheepishly, salvaging any memory of the speech she prepared months ago.

                “You were in the BSS State University, yeah? I was, too. We were in the same freshman orientation, and the in the same class too. I wasn’t hoping you’ll even notice me though, because you strike me as the smart type.”

                “That’s exactly my problem! Or rather, a large part of it.” Asami huffed, all the repressed emotions, all the unvented frustrations slowly emerging after years of being emotional subdued. ”Everyone assumes that I’m a rich daddy’s girl with a job at his company secured after barely trying in college. In short, everyone sees me as this awkward, unapproachable freak.”

                “Really?” Korra raised her eyebrows. “I’ve just heard… things, about you. But you’re not a freak to me. Just… a tad bit… introverted?”

                Asami laughed, cracking in to a grin, and Korra smiled, glad that she did at least bring some emotion other than anger or sadness in her. _I wouldn’t mind hearing that laughter every day._ Korra thought before she stopped herself. They were barely even friends yet.

                “I am totally _very_ introverted. It probably came from the fact that I had no one to talk to growing up. Heck, I made my first friend at 15. And it was for like, only 3 months?” She chastised herself with mirth, before turning back to Korra. “Oh sorry, got a little carried away. You were saying?”

                “Uh… Oh! Yeah. I uh… you? You kinda caught my eye. Not in that way though! I didn’t purposely stalk you or anything, I just thought you were finally different! At least, different from others in BSS.”

                “Oh?”

                “Damn, I had this whole speech ready,” Korra averted her eyes away while pouting.

                “It’s ok. I hadn’t have a conversation that lasted more than 3 minutes, believe it or not.” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s arm, hoping silently that it is what normal girls do. Seeing no resistance or awkwardness, she continued with relief: “So do take your time.”

                “Okay, rapid fire. Me, I’m Korra. I’m from the Southern Water Tribe. Got a scholarship in boxing to BSS, since they need to expand their scope in athletics to get more funding. I got a full ride in any major I want, as long as I kept the golds coming and boxing relevant in the college. Everybody’s so caught up with football and women’s volleyball, you know? I lived my whole life in the Tribe, so coming to the big city is kind of… scary, to me. People are so much more complicated and stuff there. So I met this guy, we dated for a bit, mostly because I just needed someone that is stable and not ever-changing, and turns out he became this breakout football star, and his ego ballooned so big that I can’t stand it anymore, so…”

                “Wait, hold that thought. Are you talking about _Mako_?”

                “Erm… yeah. I figured that everyone from BSS would know him by now, seeing that his Instagram feed is Keeping Up with the Kuarterback by now.”

                “No wonder you looked so familiar! You were at, the party. At Olivia’s right?” Asami exclaimed, her voice rose to a higher pitch naturally. _Is this what normal, excitable sound like? Hope that wasn’t too much, oh gosh, oh gosh…_

                “Yeah! Hahaha! I still remember that fresher’s night where half of the town blacked out! They won’t tell me but I’m certain it’s one of Mako’s dumb teammates being crass with their beer. Everyone had to go back after that!” Korra said, her blue eyes shone brightly. ”A shame though, I thought I could ask one of the seniors there about the college’s own creamery. I’d kill for an ice cream then.”

                “Yeah… About that…” Asami started sheepishly.

                “Oh! Before I get carried away again, that was when I saw you, and thought you were the coolest person I’ve ever laid eyes on!”

                “…really?”

                “Yeah! The lights went out just when Mako and I are breaking up. He’s so indignant though. I had to lie about being allergic to Pabu just to break things off. Cuz he and his brother loves that cat, man, I don’t even know why. And then, the music stopped right when I stormed off, and I saw you. Or rather, all eyes were on you at the moment, since you were right next to the DJ deck, which by the way, everyone thought was your idea, since Olivia’s allergic to actual party music. Does anybody even like her?”

                Asami could only raiser her eyebrows at the suggestion, but allowed Korra to move on instead of telling her just how wrong she is. _People actually do notice me, after all._

                “So anyway, everyone _also_ thought that you were going to fix the power or something, like wave your tech billionaire genius hand at it. Also, you were talking with them guys who usually does those cool skateboard tricks before 9a.m. classes at the main entrance, so I assumed you were with them, hence the good music selection.” Korra expressed while she flapped her hands around. The more she talked, the more at ease she was around Asami. “And everyone was literally waiting for this cool, quiet genius to perform a miracle, but you just… _left_.” Korra rumbled in laughter.

                Asami blushed at that memory and looked away. She did try to approach the guys because she watched TV shows that says that’s what girls do at parties, and she searched up EDM playlists on Spotify while memorizing DJ names so she would be ready to talk about music at the party. As a matter of fact, she had been quite taken to genre after that bout of researching.

                “You just… gave that smile, and _left_! Got into a cab and all that! Lemme tell you, college sucked, that night with Mako sucked, but that power move lifted my spirits instantly! Like, it’s a huge ‘fuck you’ to those people that shunned you just because of what they heard about you? That’s just about the coolest thing that a person can do.”

                “Yea?” Asami smiled, daring to lift her head up.

                “Yeah! I was so pumped that night, and I decided to get out of this city hell and change my life. I decided to move to a more rural setting that’s more to my speed. This college is the only other Ivy that offers a boxing scholarship. So here I am. I have never been happier and I made a whole new group of friends—they’re great, awesome people-- and by sheer coincidence, I met you! So here we are, all caught up to the present.” Korra finished with a flourish, her outstretched hands clapped onto her knees.

                As the excitable blue eyed girl finished, Asami can’t help the feeling of pure joy blooming in her chest. Never in her life has she thought that she could have that impact on anyone, let alone someone as interesting as Korra. She was too busy stuck in her own head and how she viewed herself that never once did she _considered_ to think how others actually felt. Asami cupped her face while tears of joy and relief streamed down her face.

                “Hey, you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you…. Again.” Korra soothed, putting a comforting arm on Asami’s shoulders. The proximity of Korra made Asami feel _whole_ , like she was finally pulled down from the atmosphere and onto the earth as a normal, sociable human being.

                “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Just… give me a sec,”

                After having her whole perspective of life changed and disrupted like that after a lifetime of loneliness, Asami needed some time to readjust her reality. Maybe she _is_ normal, after all. She was suffering from a severe lack of social interactions, and a case of having her head stuck unbelievably far up her ass. _I can work on that. Now that I know the problem._

“And hey, I know that I came on strong, but I do really want to be your friend. You kind of saved my life. If I hadn’t made this change I’m sure that I won’t survive BSS.” Korra said softly, her hands still rubbing soothing circles in Asami’s arm, then added. “So, let’s start over? With less of me being an asshole this time?” Asami nodded, and Korra shot up with her back straight, one arm adorably placed on her back like asking Asami for a dance.

                “I’m Korra. Nice to meet you!”

                This time, the wide, toothy smile reminiscent of “ _How to tell if a person has a friendly smile”_ came naturally to Asami, hers more genuine even, as she accepted Korra’s handshake.

                “I’m Asami. How are you doing?”

                “I’m fine! But I would be fine-er if you’d want to have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow!” Korra exclaimed, still clutching Asami’s hand, not that Asami would ever complain about that. “We’re trying out that new place across the town.”

                Asami smiled, the warmth of Korra’s gesture gave her a feeling of warmth and bliss. She looked down at their joined hands, wondering what the coming days would be like with Korra. A friend that she didn’t have to study for, a friend she got by just being herself.

                “Sounds perfect.”

               

 

 

               

                               

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this random drabble! Feel free to leave a comment or send some memes over to my tumblr


End file.
